Magic Bonds
Magic Bonds are one type of Grey Magic. Description Magic Bonds are a special type of magic inspired by what twins have between themselves, what is very similar to an actual magic bond. Its concept is to exchange a small part of the soul of the user with someone else's. It's often called "possession magic with consent." For it to happen, one of the participants must be a magi and have learned how to use it, what is considered difficult to learn, however it's not necessary for the other participant to be a magic user, but it must be a living being for it to happen. The most common type of bond is between a human and an animal, such as dogs and cats. A lot of animals have some kind of natural instinct towards this kind of magic and will accept forming a bond if they really like the user. However, it's possible to make a bond with a human being, but there are risks of doing it. Since humans are a bit more complex than animals, there is a possibility of the ones involved to become mentally unstable. It's recommended to do only one Magic Bond. To perform a Magic Bond, both participants have to make physical contact for around 10-20 minutes. Both of them must slowly push a small part of their soul to their partner. In case the bond is successful, they'll feel a warmth inside themselves that last for around a hour. A Magic Bond can be nullified if both parts agree with it. The process is the same as the one of creating it, but it's the reverse. Instead of pushing your soul into your partner's, you pull back the part that is already inside them. Pros * The participants can "feel" where their partner is, feeling on what direction they are encountered. But they can't find the exact location unless their partner is 50 meters from them. * They can "sense" what their partner is feeling or what is their condition. Like, if their partner is in pain, they'll can feel it, not as a real pain but feel like their "partner is in pain." The same happens with normal emotions, like happiness, anger, sorrow, etc. * In a few cases of long term bonds, there's a chance the ones involved can talk telepathically between themselves. However this is only possible within a close distance. * The longer the person have a Magic Bond with someone, the stronger it gets. In a similar way, it gets stronger the closer the partners are. Cons * If both of the participants start to get distant from each other, the bond will be affected. If their emotions aren't "in tune" and they start disliking each other, they'll feel a cold pressing inside them. That is their partner's soul trying to get away from the person, giving such uncomfortable feel. This feel will only go away if the Magic Bond is nullified. * Unless the bond is nullified before the partner dies, their soul dies with them, including the part of the soul that is from the other person. And the part of their soul who resides in other's body will also disappear within a week up to a month, depending of how long or strong the bond was. Getting a bond nullified by death can be really hard on a person. Leaving an emptiness that is hard to describe, along with leaving the person unstable and fragmented. Giving them a hollow feeling for the rest of their life. * If a person has made several bonds that have been broken, they might suffer severe mental illnesses and schizophrenia. Trivia * Learning how to create a Magic Bond is very difficult and takes some time to be learned. Being taught at Victubia Magi Academy as part of the 3-year "Basic Program." Gallery Magic Bonds1.jpg Magic Bonds2.1.jpg|The process of creating a Magic Bond. Magic Bonds2.2.jpg|The bond after the process is complete. Magic Bonds3.1.jpg|The bond being nullified by the person's death... Magic Bonds3.2.jpg|...making what is left of their soul to disappear. Magic Bonds3.3.jpg|Creating a feeling of emptiness and making their partner hollow for the rest of their lives. References Category:Magic Category:Grey Magic Category:Terms